


Morning cuddles

by Lets_go_Karasuno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kenma and Akaashi love morning cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_go_Karasuno/pseuds/Lets_go_Karasuno
Summary: Kenma and Akaashi often started their mornings cuddling each other in bed and talking softly to each other, and maybe playing with each other's hair, unless Kenma had a new game or Akaashi had a deadline due, in which case, they were separate when they slept and woke up. (They have may have been dating for years, but they still respected each other's work and passion).This particular morning, Akaashi woke up already in Kenma's arms, with his boyfriend stroking his hair.(Based on the prompt: Kenma giving Akaashi a kiss before going to work and they are still in bed)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Morning cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really into Akaken recently, so I thought I'd try writing something cute for them and this was the result, although it is slightly less fluffy towards the end.

Kenma and Akaashi often started their mornings cuddling each other in bed and talking softly to each other, and maybe playing with each other's hair, unless Kenma had a new game or Akaashi had a deadline due, in which case, they were separate when they slept and woke up. (They have may have been dating for years, but they still respected each other's work and passion). 

This particular morning, Akaashi woke up already in Kenma's arms, with his boyfriend stroking his hair. 

"Mm, morning Kenma," Akaashi said as he trapped Kenma's legs with his. 

Kenma chuckled, it was always Akaashi who wanted their morning cuddles to last longer, it was sweet really. 

"Good morning Keiji," Kenma replied, now playing with Akaashi's hair rather than stroking it. 

Akaashi smiled and rubbed his face against Kenma's chest, he loved it when he played with his hair. 

"Can we stay here a little longer?" Akaashi asked, drawing random lines on his boyfriend's body. 

"Well, I can't go anywhere with my legs trapped, so I'd say yes, except for the fact that I have a meeting this morning. I need to get ready and leave soon," Kenma replied softly. He hated to stop their morning cuddle session so soon, but he had a job to do. 

Akaashi sighed and sat up, "That's fine, but can I at least get a proper kiss before you go?" 

"Of course, I would never leave without giving you kisses," Kenma said as he leaned over and pulled his boyfriend in for a slow and deep kiss. 

"Mm, I liked that one," Akaashi said, blushing when they pulled apart. 

"Mm, as did I, but there'll be more of that later," Kenma responded as he clambered out of bed and towards his closet. 

"Oh? And what exactly does that mean?" Akaashi asked, a teasing smile on his lips. 

"I'm going to be wearing a suit for this particular meeting and I know how much you love suits, so consider this a gift for when I come home," Kenma said confidently, a light blush on his cheeks. 

Normally, he would surprise his boyfriend whenever he wore a suit, but sometimes giving Akaashi something to look forward to was beneficial, for the both of them. Although it wasn't beneficial for their work when they were constantly distracted, thinking about what would be happening later that day. 

Akaashi's blush deepened and he bit his lip. "I'll be looking forward to it then."


End file.
